


Cerca de ti

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Fluff, Friendshipp, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Los chicos están cansados de su viaje y deciden hacer un parón para descansar, teniendo un pequeño percance imprevisto por el camino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Si es la primera vez que llegas a uno de mis trabajos, ¡deja un comentario!
> 
> Dicho esto, me gustaría matizar algo antes de que empieces a leer. Este fic es parte de una serie de oneshots que tienen relación, si lees este antes perderás ciertos "detalles" y algo de hilo argumental, así que agradecería que fueras a la zona de arriba, en "series" y buscaras, mínimo el anterior capitulo para ver la evolución y como han llegado hasta este punto.
> 
> En definitiva, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño inciso, ¡disfruta de la lectura!

            

              Comenzaba a caer la noche y el ambiente entre los chicos se estaba tornando más pesado por las largas horas de marcha, incluso algo tenso. Cansados del largo viaje entre el follaje, los chocobos estaban rendidos de cansancio, al igual que ellos, agotados de tener un trote más o menos fuerte, con el cuerpo adormecido por las horas de montura.

               La suave llovizna que caía como telón de fondo tampoco ayudaba a sus ánimos.

               El príncipe miró al frente, no viendo más que espesura, y suspiró.

              –Gladio, lo siento, pero vamos a buscar un hotel–. Dejó caer Noct, sin mirarle, intentando otear en el horizonte entre los árboles. Su vista buscaba aunque fuera un resquicio de luz artificial o quizá un claro de luna para guiarles en la oscuridad.

              El otro hizo un rictus.

              –¿Tan malo es acampar o qué?

              Ignis suspiró, no queriendo oírles discutir.

              –Reconoce que nos hace falta una buena ducha mínimo–. Matizó, un poco más seco de lo habitual por aquel día agotador: lo último que quería era que Gladio se alterara. Un poco más atrás, Prompto estornudó para secundarlo, frotándose distraídamente los brazos, helado, mientras miraba aquí y allí en busca de bichos inexistentes para los otros, un poco paranoico.

              –Yo veo bien lo del hotel. Aunque con tanto árbol no podemos ni ver si hay un santuario cerca–. Comentó algo preocupado, también mirando alrededor.

              Gladio se removió el cabello, conteniendo un suspiro. Quizá tenían razón, no iban a ponerse enfermos por su cabezonería. Acabó dando su brazo a torcer.

              –Está bien, busquemos un sitio para resguardarnos

              Los otros le miraron en diferentes grados de agradecimiento, con una leve sonrisa pintando el rostro de Ignis, una amplia sonrisa por parte de Prompto que asintió, y una más discreta en el de Noct.

              –¡Vamos! –Dijo más animado Prompto, mirando a todos lados de nuevo–. ¿Dónde hay un motel cerca? ¿Ignis? –Matizó, mirando al estratega.

              El consejero sacó el mapa, mientras Prompto se acercaba, alumbrándole para que se viera mejor, intentando tapar de paso el papel de las gotas de lluvia. No lo estropearía aquella llovizna, pero no podían fiarse. Mejor prevenir que curar.

              –No está lejos, a un kilómetro o así.

              –Genial–. Comentó Noct. No quería haberlo hecho en mal tono, pero estaba tan cansado que sonó así. Prompto se puso a su lado y, se miraron un instante.

              No se dijeron nada, pero pudieron sentir un estremecimiento conjunto. El príncipe espoleó las riendas para encabezar la marcha, intentando ignorar la sensación, pero sobre todo disimulando para que no se notara.

              De un tiempo para acá se sentía un poco extraño respecto a Prompto, y comenzaba a sospechar que era. Luego de lo acontecido con el Rey Behimo hacia unas cuantas semanas, sus miradas se encontraban cada vez más, como buscándose, pero no de la manera habitual.

              Y no había podido evitar fijarse en ese sutil cambio… Y comenzaba a pensar que Prompto también se había percatado de ello.

              Aquel día había creído que era algo puntual que se tomaran de las manos, que algo le atenazara el corazón de forma un tanto agridulce ante aquel gesto. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

              Lo cual… lo dejaba confuso y nervioso casi  todo el rato, menos cuando no se fijaba y bajaba la guardia, y volvían a estar igual que siempre. No podía evitar pensar en que esperaba que ninguno de los otros dos se diera cuenta del sutil cambio en sus comportamientos. No estaba seguro de si era su percepción o no, pero notaba como Prompto tampoco estaba igual la gran mayoría del tiempo.

              Por una parte, Gladio no prestaba atención a esos detalles, pero Ignis, mucho más espabilado, había notado el cambio sutil entre ambos.

 

              Les quedaba un trecho para llegar cuando sucedió algo.

              Prompto dio un grito, perdiendo el equilibrio de su montura, mientras la criatura daba un graznido. El rubio se encontró en el suelo, confuso por el repentino golpe, lleno de barro, mirando a la criatura.

              –Eh, eh, pequeño, ¿qué pasa…? –Murmuró, a medida que la voz se le cortaba, abriendo los ojos al máximo, asustado. –¡Chicos! –Les llamó de inmediato, aunque ellos ya iban a ver qué había pasado con él.

              El chocobo, llamado Boko estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Una de sus patas estaba en una postura extraña. Había una rama partida bajo su peso. Debía de haberla pisado sin darse cuenta en la oscuridad, rompiéndose la pata.

              –Sidéreos… –Susurró Gladio, observando la escena–. ¿Qué hacemos?

              Prompto levantándose, ignorando las leves magulladuras por el golpe que había recibido sobre si mismo, se giró, encarándole.  

              –¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Vamos a llevarlo a que le curen, ¿o es que tienes idea de cómo se hace?

              –No, yo no quería decir… –Empezó Gladio, pero Prompto le ignoró, girándose a Noct, enfadado por el desaire.

              –Vamos a llevarlo–.  Le miró con intensidad. Noct no pudo más que asentir, sintiendo la tensión de su amigo como propia.

 

              Pasado un rato llegaron al establecimiento, buscando ayuda. Era noche cerrada, y poco había abierto, aunque al menos la gasolinera estaba en activo, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

              Ignis dio un paso al frente, encarando al encargado del lugar.

              –Tenemos a uno de nuestros chocobos heridos. ¿Tiene vendas por un casual? Se nos han terminado–. Miró un instante hacia atrás, preocupado, viendo a los otros tres. Gladio sostenía a la criatura con sus anchos brazos, e Ignis recorrió al emplumado animal con los ojos, asintiendo–. Creo que podré atenderle.

              Ante ese comentario, el rostro de Prompto se relajó un tanto, haciendo un amago de sonrisa temblorosa. El consejero le miró, haciéndole un gesto. Seguidamente pagó, y se dirigieron sin perder más el tiempo fuera del local.

Ignis le palpó la herida con tacto, mientras Prompto le susurraba cosas al oído para que se tranquilizara, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando reconfortarle. Lo trataron con mimo y cuidado, intentaba no resistirse mucho.

              –Pues ya está–. Dictaminó, soltando Ignis un levísimo suspiro–. Creo que debería reposar unos días antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo, –se quedó un instante pensativo, mirándoles, –Deberíamos esperar a que se recuperara. ¿Os parece?

              –Por mi está bien. –Afirmó Noct.

              Gladio asintió y Prompto compuso una sonrisa, asintiendo. Seguía de rodillas, acariciando el plumaje, algo pensativo de todas formas.

              –¿Qué hacemos ahora?

              Gladio miró a su alrededor. Al ser de noche no había muchas opciones.

              –Deberíamos cenar algo e ir a dormir.

              Prompto les miro, viendo que lo único disponible era el motel.

              –¡Pero el chocobo…! –El tono de voz le fue disminuyendo poco a poco ante el pensamiento. –No vamos a dejarlo a la intemperie.

              Gladio e Ignis se miraron.

              –Pero no podemos meterlo dentro y, el próximo santuario está muy lejos. Cargarlo sería muy molesto para él. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

              Prompto apretó los labios, volviéndolos una fina línea, mientras una de sus manos se volvía un puño, asintiendo al final.

              –De acuerdo. Pero id vosotros. Yo me quedo aquí con él.

              Los demás se miraron, algo reticentes.

              –Pero Promt…

              –¡Qué os vayáis! –Les dijo en un arrebato más alto de lo que pretendía. Percatándose de su error, bajó el tono, modelándolo a un grado normal. –De verdad, no pasa nada. Estaré aquí con él. No me importa.

              Gladio frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

              –Haz lo que quieras –. Y se dio la vuelta, no queriendo decir nada más para no comenzar una discusión, marchándose, algo indignado. Se paró a mitad de camino, mirando por encima de su hombro. –¿Venís? –Preguntó a los otros dos de forma acusadora. No pesaba quedarse ahí, ya que le hacían quedarse en una zona habitada dormirían en el motel, no a la intemperie. Que Prompto hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

              Ignis miró a uno y otro y acabó suspirando.

              –Lo siento Prompto, ya sabes como es. Abrígate. –Murmuró mientras pasaba a su lado.

              Promoto asintió por toda respuesta, y seguidamente, miró a Noct. Este le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo esa intimidad entre los dos, hasta que Gladio se metió por medio, interrumpiendo lo que ambos se estaban diciendo sin palabras.

              –¡Noct! Tú te vienes. No voy a permitir que te quedes fuera con tan poca vigilancia.

              El príncipe miró a su escudo, apretando los puños, apunto de decir algo, pero un murmullo de Prompto desde el suelo le interrumpió:

              –Ve. No te preocupes. Yo también estaré más tranquilo si vas con ellos.

              Noct se giró en un resorte a mirarle, con el corazón encogido. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, hasta que en cierto momento el rubio apartó la mirada.

              –Ve. –Terminó, sin mirarle.

              Noctis tragó saliva, con el corazón acelerado, debatiéndose sobre a lo que a tenerse: su deber, lo que se esperaba de él… o lo que su cuerpo le pedía: quedarse allí con Prompto.

              Intentó buscar su mirada para cerciorarse, pero este la esquivó, dándole la espalda.

              –Ve. –Dijo una tercera vez. Noct volvió a tragar, esta vez con fuerza, mientras oía despotricar a Gladio de fondo. Repleto de confusión, terminó por apretar los puños y seguir al deber, marchándose con los otros, dejando a Prompto solo en la intemperie.

 

              No podía dormir.

              El vaho se arremolinaba cada vez que respiraba, dado que la temperatura había descendido a sobremanera en la ultima hora. Había cogido una manta que portaba en el capazo del chocobo, cubriendo un poco a los dos, mientras distraídamente, se tumbado en el suelo a su lado para darse calor mutuo y le acariciaba. El animal le miraba de forma agradecida, haciendo un suave gorjeo de vez en cuando, su respiración relajada y acompasada, hacía que Pompto tuviera somnolencia, pero sin conseguir dejarse llevar por el sueño de forma plena.

              No podía dejar de pensar en Noctis.

              Sabía que él mismo era quien le había echado de allí, pero… una parte pequeña de si mismo, la egoísta, había esperado que el príncipe desestimara todo lo demás y se quedara con él.

              ¿Qué esperaba?

              Aquello que sentía era… una tontería. No podía ser real, o más bien, era totalmente inviable. Sin darse cuenta, creía haberlo demostrado ante si mismo en más de una ocasión. Qué no podía ocurrir.

              No sabía desde cuando estaba eso ahí, acosándole, pero era real y verdadero, cada vez era más consciente de ello. De esos sentimientos prohibidos. Por eso en cierta medida, le dolía tanto cumplir su deber y dejarle marchar. Dentro estaría más seguro…

Noctis debía cumplir su cometido, y… casarse.

              Él no era quien para inmiscuirse, así que había optado por permanecer callado sobre sus sentimientos. Era lo mejor.

              Para todos.

              Pasados unos segundos, absorto en aquellos sombríos pensamientos, se removió un poco, intentado encontrar una postura.

              –Tranquilo Boko, no te dejaré solo–. Murmuró dando un toquecito al torso de la criatura, que hizo un pequeño kueh como contestación. Aquello era más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que a la criatura. Debía serenarse, ignorar todo lo que sentía.

              Sería una noche muy larga.

 

              Aún estaba despierto, el sueño, que siempre lo visitaba de inmediato hoy no quería venir a recogerlo entre sus brazos. Era algo frustrante. Inquieto por no poder relajarse, dio otra vuelta en la cama, suspirando.

              Oía la respiración acompasada de Ignis y Gladio reinando en la habitación, tranquilas, ya sin preocupaciones.

              No como él.

              No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Prompto. Su mente rememoraba una y otra vez la escena anterior, como había esquivado su mirada, en como… le había rechazado.

              ¿Le molestaba su presencia acaso? O simplemente… ¿no quería molestarle?

              Se removió una vez más, como tantas otras, intentando encontrar una postura. Los muelles de la cama resonaron, chirriando un tanto. Normalmente caía rendido al tocar la cama, pero aquel no era el día. No podía parar de rumiar sobre aquel asunto. No conseguía que su mente se quedara en completo silencio.

              Hastiado, se incorporó, apoyando el codo en la rodilla flexionada, intentando calmarse.

              –Prompto… –Susurró para sí, sin poder evitarlo.

              Desde que había pasado lo del Rey Behimo no podía estar tranquilo dejándolo solo… no luego de haberlo casi perdido. El momento en que pensó que había muerto… fue demoledor.

              Sin hacer un solo ruido, se quitó las sabanas de encima, y descalzo, se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, saliendo al exterior.

              La moqueta no le hizo notar el frio que se adivinaba fuera cuando bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle. El aire helado le cortó la respiración. Con los ojos grises perdidos, miró a su en rededor, buscándole.

              Pudo ver una sombra arrebujada contra un manto de plumas amarillas. Con el corazón latiendo de forma errática, se acercó en silencio, contemplando la escena con la respiración retenida sin pretenderlo.

              Prompto estaba contra la criatura, hundiendo el rostro en el plumaje. Se podía escuchar la suave respiración del chocobo calmada, profundamente dormido.

              Noct apretó los labios, observando. Solo quería mirar si estaba bien. Ahora que sabía que dormía… se marcharía. O eso pretendía. Cuando quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para desandar el camino, su cuerpo se retuvo. Con el corazón acelerado, miró un instante más a Prompto y se dejó llevar. Se puso a su altura, y se dejó caer suavemente. El joven dio un respingo, incorporándose y activando su arma. Noct le tomó de la muñeca al vuelo, reteniendo así su ataque, para que no le apuntara con la pistola.

              Sus ojos se encontraron, mientras Prompto entendía quién era luego del susto inicial.

              El arma desapareció al reconocerle, y simplemente se quedaron ahí, sin decir una palabra, mientras sus ojos se buscaban una y otra vez, sintiendo esa conexión.

              Con las respiraciones entrecortadas por el frio y por la escena, se acercaron suavemente. Prompto alzó la mano de forma dubitativa, hasta encontrar el rostro de su amigo, acariciándole la cara del otro con timidez. Noct se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos contra la palma, disfrutando de la sensación. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Noctis volvió a abrir los ojos, para contemplarle un segundo más, y en un suspiro, estaban un poco más cerca, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, cerrando los ojos. Noct deslizó la mano que aun tenia cogida su muñeca, hasta llegar a la palma, apretándola contra la suya, uniéndolas, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre el ajeno, con el corazón trémulo y la respiración dichosa, cumpliendo lo que ambos querían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

              Demostrarse cuanto se querían.

 


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no existía pero me pusieron un comentario y dije: ahora lo necesito.
> 
> Es algo corto, pero me a gustado enfocar un poco la perspectiva con Ignis y Gladio, para saber como ven ellos la situación.

             

               El amanecer llegó más pronto de lo esperado entre beso y beso robado, risas quedas reverberando en la oscuridad y plumas de chocobo enredadas entre sus gestos de cariño. Hacia escasas horas que se habían quedado dormidos cuando Gladio e Ignis se despertaron al despuntar el sol en el principio del horizonte.

              Gladio miró a Ignis, y este solo alzó las cejas, intentando disimular la pequeña sonrisa que se endevinaba entre sus labios al percatarse de la falta del príncipe.

Por supuesto, Noctis había ido a ver a Prompto, pero… ¿Cuándo?

              –Será posible… –Murmuró oscamente Gladio, levantándose y poniéndose la ropa de calle a tirones, algo molesto por la desobediencia. Los imaginaba a los dos comentando cosas tranquilamente ni siquiera esperar una bronca.

              Se iban a enterar.

              –Gladio. Cálmate–. Dijo el otro tomándole del hombro cuando ya se disponía a salir por la puerta. –Están juntos y bien. Habrá ido a despertarle.

              Gladiolus se giró.

              –¿En serio? ¿Noctis? De todas las personas, lo siento, pero no me lo creo. –Entendía la preocupación del príncipe, desde lo del Behimo todos habían estado más alerta de lo habitual, pero su deber era protegerle… y salirse fuera sin vigilancia no era su idea ideal de protección.

              Con un suspiro imperceptible, Ignis siguió a Gladio mirando su espalda, mientras meditaba todo aquello. Podía comprender la angustia de Noctis, sin lugar a dudas. Todos estaban algo nerviosos luego del incidente, pero por su parte, también se llevaría una reprimenda en verle. Cuadrando los hombros, siguió a su compañero hacia el exterior.

              Desde el acontecimiento había notado cierto cambio sutil en sus dos amigos y, aunque no podía definir aun que era, sentía que merecían un poco de intimidad, así que si Noct había conseguido levantarse y bajar antes que ellos, no pensaba reprenderle en demasía y aplacar la furia de Gladio. Estaba volviéndose esto último un trabajo ya.

              Al salir a la calle tardaron un instante en percatarse de la escena.

              Los dos jóvenes estaban acurrucados entre si: Prompto estaba en el pecho de Noct que respiraba con tranquilidad sobre su cuello, mientras que el moreno lo tenía cogido de la cadera, ambos apoyados en el chocobo, que descansaba tranquilamente, dado que aún no habían llegado los rayos del sol a despertarlos, siendo aún cubiertos por los edificios. Una manta algo raída los tapaba de aquella manera haciéndoles caer en algo ante ese detalle.

              Noct había pasado la noche allí.

              Gladio, sin saber que decir, descolocado, se rascó el cogote, mientras que Ignis intentaba tapar la pequeña risa que intentaba escapársele de los labios.

              –¿Y tú de que te ríes?

              –De todo lo que esperaba encontrar, esto era lo último, ciertamente. –Contestó el asesor por la tangente.

              Gladio negó, dejando escapar un suspiró con la sonrisa que le acompañó al mirarlos.

              Aquellos dos no tenían remedio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Si gustas, déjame un comentario ^^


End file.
